


she joined the ocean’s war

by tyzvlas



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigod AU, F/M, Modern AU, Theonsa - Freeform, i swear i’m a jonsa, theonsa is good sometimes, theonsa secks, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 23:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyzvlas/pseuds/tyzvlas
Summary: Seven years later, Sansa had seen it all. She had met the goddess Demeter, her mother, about five times, and fought more monsters than she could count. Well, fighting isn’t really the proper term. Sansa preferred pacifism, and would use her abilities as a plant bender to trap monsters and such. It was grueling work, but she did her best to protect the camp.After a huge brawl with the fates (yes, THE fates), Sansa and a few other quest-goers took a much needed break from fighting. As demigods, they had special powers, but also human needs. As Sansa’s head fell to her pillow, she felt a tap on her shoulder.“Wanna go for a walk?” She looked over to see Theon, one of two sons on Poseidon.--for riley





	she joined the ocean’s war

The summer after her first year of middle school, Sansa’s life changed forever. Her simple life with her stepmother Catelyn and her father Ned on their small farm in northern Pennsylvania had been great. She didn’t see it as such at the time, but ever since she had dreamed of a life simple as that. 

Seven years later, Sansa had seen it all. She had met the goddess Demeter, her mother, about five times, and fought more monsters than she could count. Well, fighting isn’t really the proper term. Sansa preferred pacifism, and would use her abilities as a plant bender to trap monsters and such. It was grueling work, but she did her best to protect the camp. 

After a huge brawl with the fates (yes, THE fates), Sansa and a few other quest-goers took a much needed break from fighting. As demigods, they had special powers, but also human needs. As Sansa’s head fell to her pillow, she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

“Wanna go for a walk?” She looked over to see Theon, one of two sons on Poseidon. 

“Greyjoy, what on earth are you doing in my cabin, how did you even get in here past curfew?” His face contorted into a sick smile.

“A wizard never shares his secrets.” Greyjoy had a thing for being weird and saying strange things, but that was always something Sansa appreciated about him. 

“Where would we walk to, Houdini?” He grabbed sansa by the hand and pulled her hastily out of bed. “Ow, prick. How are we supposed to get around?”

“We distract the harpies. Get dressed.” Sansa looked at him, dumbfounded.

“How the fuck are you going to distract the harpies, genius?” Greyjoy whipped around to face her, a smirk flashing his white teeth.

“You’ll see, princess.” Theon had a thing for calling Sansa ‘princess’ because of her rural and privileged upbringing. He grew up with his mortal sister, Yara, in Brooklyn, their mother Alannys barely making enough to keep them alive. After Theon moved in year round, he would visit his mom as much as possible. He never really liked to talk about her though. 

Theon turned to the door and Sansa slipped on jeans and her bright orange camp half-blood shirt. “So what now, dumbass?” 

“I stole this from the Athena cabin,” he said, pulling out a familiar Yankee’s cap. He stole a strong ancient artifact from one of the most powerful demigods of the modern era, Annabeth Chase. 

“Are you fucking insane? Put it back.”

“Princess, I’ll return it. It’s not stealing, it’s borrowing.” He put the hat on Sansa, and she disappeared. 

“How are you getting out then?” 

“What? Who’s there I don’t see anyone?” 

“Asshole, answer the question.”

“I only need to run so far to get where I’m taking you, plus I’m faster than you.” She wanted to argue with him, but she couldn’t, he was fast.

“You can’t run faster than the Harpies.”

“I have them taken care of, this is just a precaution.” Theon opened the door of the cabin, and Sansa left my three sisters to step into the darkness.

Theon took the lead, almost casually strolling out. “Theon what the fuck!” She whisper-yelled. 

“Look, princess.” Sansa turned to see harpies: at least a dozen of them, passed out. He held up a small bag of dust. “Puts these fuckers to sleep for hours, we have nothing to worry about.” She didn’t try to suppress her smile, nor did she try to ignore the thumping in her chest, he couldn’t see her, what was the point?

“Did you steal that from the Aphrodite cabin, Greyjoy?”

“It was a gift.”

“You’re expecting me to believe that the Aphrodite girls would give something to you? Please, you wouldn’t be allowed within fifty feet of their cabin.”

“That’s what you think, princess.”

They continued on their way, and sansa soon realized that they were heading to the giant capture the flag arena. They entered the woods, and Sansa couldn’t help but admire Theon in the moonlight. All sons of Poseidon have raven-black hair and striking blue eyes, and Greyjoy was no different. With how stupid he could be, Sansa often forgot how handsome he was, but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her head. They’d been friends since she showed up at the entrance of camp half-blood, she couldn’t like him, he’s Theon.

Eventually Theon brought her to a familiar Ancient Greek structure. It was tattered, cracks in the floor and three-fourths of the roof missing, but it felt like home. It was the place they would go as children to cope with everything going on around them, and it was where Theon had started bringing the various girls he hooked up with. Sansa took off the hat, her auburn hair now bouncing in the moonlight. 

“Why are we here, we haven’t been here in years.” Sansa didn’t want to hear the answer.

“Yeah so I don’t really know what so say.” Sansa burst into laughter, causing Theon to quickly stride to her and cover her mouth with his hand, his other cupped gently beneath her head.

“Do you want to wake the harpies up? Be quieter than that.”

“I’ll be quieter when you tell me what we’re doing here.” Theon gestured to a clearing in the overgrowth, where a small blanket was laid out. There were glasses of nectar placed carefully and some ambrosia on a plate. Theon turned around, and Sansa creeped beside him. 

“I wanted to talk with you, but I couldn’t do it during the day, with everyone around. The Aphrodite girls helped me for... their own reasons but... Sansa this is so hard to say.” Sansa traces her finger along his lean shoulder.

“It’s only hard for you to say because you’re stupid.” Sansa walked in front of Theon, her face centimeters from his. His hand rested on her waist and he plunged the other into her hair.

“You’re probably right.” Theon said, and Sansa pulled away and sat on the blanket. 

Ignoring her own urges she said, “we probably shouldn’t let this picnic go to waste, now should we.” Theon smirked at her and sat down. “How’s Yara?”

“She’s fine. She takes care of my mom full-time now.” 

“Isn’t she dating the ex-Mayor’s daughter now?” 

“Yes, Daenerys. They’re doing good from what I hear.” Sansa laid on the ground, looking up at the stars, Theon followed suit. “You can’t see the stars like this in New York.” 

“I would always look to the stars, to see any sign of my mom. It’s stupid, I know. Cat made my dad keep it a secret, to protect me I guess.” 

“I feel like I always knew. Well, I didn’t always know but I felt it.”

“That’s so funny to me because you literally don’t know anything.” There was silence for about thirty seconds, and then the small structure echoed with their laughter. Sansa rolled to the side until she was face to face with Theon. “I know why you brought me here, but you need to promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Don’t just make me another one of your conquests,” and she kissed him, lightly.

“You never were,” he replied back, “fuck this picnic, fuck this building, fuck this dumb blanket, the only thing here that matters is us.” Theon kissed Sansa this time, harder. She straddled him, still leaning into his kiss. He sat up, and his lips pulled away. They both sat there for a moment, eyes closed, just existing. 

Theon traced his hand up her back, underneath her shirt. With one hand, he unclipped her bra, and she did the rest, sliding her shirt over her head along with it. Theon did the same, and Sansa worked on his belt buckle. 

When they were both naked, they both took a moment to stare at each other. Sansa noticed that Theon had been working out. “Theon please tell me you didn’t work on your abs because you wanted to fuck me?”

“If I say no it’s a lie but I really don’t want to say yes.” Sansa threw her head back laughing, and Theon started kissing her neck.

“You’re so fucking dumb, Theon.” She flipped him over, and his head smacked on the floor. “Oh Gods! Sorry!”

“Be careful maybe,” he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“This isn’t exactly the best place to be doing this.”

“Oh yeah princess? Where would you rather go? Matter of fact, let’s go do it in Chiron’s room, he’ll enjoy the show.”

“And just when I think you can’t get any stupider.” She bent down and kissed him again, harder than even the last time. His hands were all over the place, up and down her back, on her breasts, he was grabbing everywhere. “Are you having a spasm, Greyjoy?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he flipped Sansa onto her back and held her hands behind her head. Sansa smiled up at him, and he went in for another kiss. This time, there was no stopping. There was nothing but pure, unadulterated passion. His mouth trailed down her neck and came back up to her lips. His hands found the wetness between her legs and she pushed them away, instead guiding his cock into her.

Theon wasn’t particularly big, especially compared to some of Hermes’s sons, whom Sansa had often found herself tangled with, but the amount of passion and emotions in this moment made up for it. He moved in and out of her, one of his hands working her clit, the other on her breast. However big or small, Theon was experienced. Their breaths became more staggered, and she wrapped her arms around his back. 

He finished before her, but he kept his fingers working her clit, and she eventually climaxed as well. They laid there, breathing heavily, for a few minutes. Theon then lifted his body up and kissed Sansa again. 

Theon climbed off of her and laid next to her on the blanket. He brushed her hair behind her ear, and stared deeply into her eyes. “So you know now,” he finally broke the silence.

“I don’t know anything except for how small of a dick you have,” Sansa and Theon laughed.

“You aren’t just another hookup, I promise.” Sansa wrapped her arm around him and buried her face in his chest.

“For what it’s worth, you’re better than Harry.” 

“I didn’t expect any less.” Theon grazed her cheek and they locked eye contact again. “I love you, and now you know.”

“I love you too Theon. You were my first friend, I feel like I always knew.” 

“The Harpies should be waking up soon, we should get back.” Sansa rose and slowly got dressed, Theon doing the same. 

“We should maybe go on an actual date sometime, Greyjoy” Sansa said, grabbing Theon’s hand. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the cabins.

“Agreed, princess,” they each split directions as they headed to their cabins. 

The moon was high when Sansa got back to her cabin. She dressed again in her nightgown, and laid in her bed. She thought back to all of the moments they’ve shared over the years, the adventures together, and that first day. Theon had been going to the camp since he was eight, and at age twelve she was infatuated with the year-older boy, which is why she had gotten so close to him. She loved him but didn’t know it, and he had just made everything easier.

The sun came through the window and on her face in the morning, and she smiled. Theon was finally hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all i swear I’m a jonsa but I like this one 👀


End file.
